


Undergoing a lot of Stress

by Janecrocker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Lisa, i might finish this if someone expresses an interest, it was just an idea i got, mentions of sexual conduct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself painted into a corner.</p><p>I was in love with my best friend, I was saving up for Sam to go to the college he wanted, and apparently Lisa was pregnant even though I wore a condom.</p><p>(Should I continue writing this? It's up to you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I was so tired of feeling helpless. I was in love with my best friend, I was saving up for Sam to go to the college he wanted, and apparently Lisa was pregnant even though I wore a condom. At least Sam was okay, I was so proud of that brat. He got straight A’s; he had a future. I didn't, not anymore. I was going to have a baby in less than a nine months with a woman I didn't even love at the age of twenty. 

So yeah, you could say I was having a rough time coping. Especially when Cas got himself a pretty girlfriend named Meg. Being best friends, we shared an apartment and told each other about conquests. Of course, my last “conquest” was Lisa, and look how that turned out. My point is, when he had sex I always had to sit there and listen to it. And when he started dating Meg he had sex nearly every night. Given my feelings for him and the amount of stress I was under, it was like living in my own personal hell. 

Lisa’s parents tried pushing me to marry her for the baby. I couldn't; I could never do that to Lisa. I made sure she knew I didn't love her but that I would be there for her and the baby. She sighed in relief and told me she didn't love me either, no matter how good of a lay I was. We laughed and then told her parents it wasn't going to happen.

Only Sam knew about my situation. I told him everything, I always have. He was wise for a sixteen year old and sometimes gave me his thoughts on the situation if he felt I was going to fuck up. He promised not to tell dad about both my homosexual tendencies and my impregnated one night stand. Not that I ever thought he would.

Life was hard, dealing with so much stress.


	2. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shares his high school experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah these chapters are short but w/e

Falling in Love

I met Castiel when we were freshmen in Truman High, aka the worst school ever. We were thirteen and new to the confusing world of hormones. We shared very few classes and to be honest, I judged him when I first saw him. I saw his huge dorky glasses, his tucked in button down shirt, and his slicked down hair and assumed what everyone else did; loser. However, our history teacher forced us to pair up for a project and I learned I wasn’t the only one who had judged.

One of the first things he said to me after we sat closer together to get started on the project was, “Look,” his voice was pretty high still, “I see your leather jacket and your nice car. I see the way you act around girls and how you treat adults. I have no misconceptions about you and I am fully prepared to do this project alone and allow you to take half the credit.”

That surprised me. I sat back for a second; just staring at him as he started back defiantly with his (thanks to the glasses) enlarged blue eyes. Then I smiled, not smirked, “So I look like a badass, huh?”

He rose an eyebrow at me, “Yes, you are the poster child for bad boys.” He sighed sarcastically.

I laughed, “So what should our topic be?”

After that, we became inseparable. We were nothing alike. I liked old rock, he liked whatever appealed to him regardless of the year it came out. This became obvious one day, months after we had finished the history project, when I went over to his house for the weekend.

I went downstairs to get us some snacks and when I came back he was listening to something on the radio and tapping his foot while drawing something. I knocked on the door, announcing my arrival.

He looked up and smiled, “Hey Dean. Did you get the cookies mom just made?”

I pretended to be offended, “As if I would forget the cookies!” he laughed, “No but really forgetting them isn’t possible with your mom shoving a plate of them at me.”

“This is true.” He went back to marking down something else before putting his sketchpad back under his bed.

The song on the radio changed and something girly came on. Castiel looked up at me timidly before turning over to his movie collection I had basically forced onto him. “Want to watch Star Wars?”  

I was confused by his sudden shy behavior but I nodded because, well who says no to Star Wars?

He moved to turn the radio off and the last words that faded off before the movie started were, “I think I’m fallin’ for you…”

~~

When junior year began I noticed a change in Castiel. Hell, I would’ve had to be blind to _not_ see the change. He started wearing jeans and t-shirts and he grew his hair out and styled it to a messy, fresh-out-of-bed look. He replaced his huge glasses with contacts and somehow all his acne cleared up.

When I saw him on the first day of school, I did a double take and still had to make sure it was him. “Cas?” I asked while tapping his shoulder.

He turned towards me. It happened in slow motion for me, he slowly turned, looking up at me through his thick, dark eyelashes and when recognition flickered through those gorgeous blue eyes he smiled.

I was stunned into silence for two reasons. One; I knew he was attractive already but _damn_. Two; I couldn’t stop thinking of him as cute, adorable, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, etc.

His smile faded a bit, “Dean?”

I shook my thoughts off, “Dude, what happened?”

He looked down at himself, “It was Anna’s idea. Does it look bad?”

“Of course it was your sister.” I sighed and tried to think of old saggy boobs to will away the confusing feelings swirling around in my chest. He looked dejected, “Oh god, no Cas. You look great. I might have to help you fend off girls with a stick now.” I laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up the discomfort the thought of other girls with him brought me.

He took a deep breath, “Actually, Dean, there’s something I need to tell you.”  He shifted from one foot to the other, seemingly nervous.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I…uh…” he took another deep breath. “I like guys.” He blurted out, as if he was trying to force it all out at once.

My eyes shot back up to his; I had looked away for a second when one of my teammates greeted me. “So you're…gay?”

 He shook his head quickly, “I’m bisexual, I think. But I seem to have a preference for men.”

I took a second to collect my thoughts, and trust me there were a lot to collect. Ranging from imagining him in bed with another man to him coming onto me, I didn’t mind the latter as much as I probably should have.

When I noticed how he was getting more and more nervous the longer I just stared at him I smiled reassuringly. “Well then I guess I’ll fend off the guys while you fend of the girls.”

He looked shocked for a second but then a smile slowly spread across his face. “Thanks, Dean.”

~~

Over the last two years of high school I discovered sex and all of its glory. I had several short term girlfriends and even more one night stands. One of those one night stands happened at the end of my junior year and included Anna Novak, my very own best friend’s sister. Well it was much more like a weekend than a night, but that didn’t matter when Castiel found out.

I remember the day he confronted me about it like it was yesterday. He came over to my house, somehow avoided my mother and bursted into my room.

“What the hell, Cas?” I shouted in surprise.

He stomped towards me and ripped the book I was reading out of my hands. “What the _fuck_ did you do?” he yelled.

I could smell alcohol on his breath; it was so potent I had to cough a bit. “What do you mean? Dude, calm the fuck down!”

“You know exactly what I mean, Winchester! You _fucked_ my sister you fucking asshole!” he continued screaming at me.

Realization dawned on me and my stomach churned. I suddenly felt as if I was going to hurl. I didn’t even deny it, Anna had clearly told him already. “I’m sorry.” I said, looking away from him.

“How could you do that? She’s my sister!” he fumed. “How would you feel if I had sex with Sam?”

I almost gagged, “I know I fucked up, I’m sorry.”

He ignored me, “You did that even when I…” he didn’t finish his sentence. Suddenly he stood up straight. “Never talk to me again.” He turned around and headed for the door but paused before he made it into the hallway, “And if I ever see you near Anna again I will castrate you.”

~~

He didn’t talk to me the whole summer but when senior year started up, he approached me. He tried to apologize but I didn’t let him.

“It was my fault.” And that’s all there was to say on the matter.

~~

Despite all the shit we had to go through after that, when Cas came out, or when I came out just so people would leave him alone, or when my mom died in a car crash, sending my dad into a seemingly never ending downward spiral of get drunk , sleep, get drunk, sleep…

 Or when I had to take up a part time job to support me and Sammy when dad suddenly disappeared that took up all of my free time. When my grades started dropping and eventually I dropped out of high school just to take care of my little brother, especially when we found out dad had fallen off a bridge while in a drunken stupor.

Even through all of that shit, our friendship only strengthened. All the while my feelings for him flourished and by the time I had moved into an apartment with him, I had realized just how deeply I was in love with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I want to finish writing this but I feel like no one would actually read it so I'll just wait for someone to request more


End file.
